vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-12-27
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished. }} __TOC__ '2k14 Debut "Get Whipped" Match' Matchup Highlights (TO BE ADDED LATER) Winner Other Plot The Saint, who had been out on the campaign trail during the last broadcast's chaos, receives an update on the situation following the explosion which altered reality. Of course Gruntilda has become an entirely different person, having absorbed most of the energy of the blast. Also, Terra Branford and Ivy Valentine, already worn out by their title match, are going to be out of commission for a while. Finally, Lightning and the WVGCW security team are also injured, though they should be back soon enough. This means that there's no security around to head off any trouble should it occur. The GM suggests that Shaundi round up Gumshoe to help out, despite the Saints' general antipathy toward any kind of law enforcement. After all, he's just some dumb cop, right? '"LIGHT IT UP" Match' Matchup Highlights (TO BE ADDED LATER) Winner Other Plot Jessie and James continue their bickering offstage. Jessie taunts James about being booked this week, but James retorts that she'll just lose again, and keep losing until she comes back. Rinoa reacts to their spat with her typical apathy. '"Team Cowgirl Blasts Off Again" Table Match' Matchup Highlights (TO BE ADDED LATER) Winner Other Plot Shaundi returns with Gumshoe to report that, aside from the spat between Team Rocket, the arena is quiet. The Saint has other problems on her mind, though. Since the Gurl Gamer champion is injured, there aren't any belts for the wrestlers to fight for. And since Terra's victory was clean(the transformation happened after the match), the title cannot be justifiably vacated. It's time to introduce a new belt; something for the midcard to clash over. '"Delta Green" Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Highlights (TO BE ADDED LATER) Winner Other Plot Sindel offers to join Gruntilda and Bayonetta, seeing as they're now short a member. She does seem like a better fit for the witches than Terra, especially now that they've turned heel. Now that the three are reborn as the New Witch Order, Sindel is ready to show what she's made of in the next match, especially to her rebellious daughter... '"Your Worst Nightmares" Tag Team Match' Matchup Highlights (TO BE ADDED LATER) Winner '"Cage of THQuality" Match' Matchup Highlights (TO BE ADDED LATER) Winner Results Something looks to be broken here... Other Plot Following the disastrous cage match, The Saint sticks around to make an announcement. Since Terra, Ivy, and some others are out of commission, a new championship is needed for the competitors to fight over. Therefore, the GM officially announces the creation of the new Casualette Championship Belt! A six-woman match is announced to determine the first champion, where six of the top midcarders in the league will strive to take the belt in a ladder match. The competitors' performance in the near future will determine who gets booked in the match, so they'd better win their matches... '"Clash of the Newcomers, Part Trois" Six-Woman Battle Royale' Matchup Highlights (TO BE ADDED LATER) Winner Other Plot Despite the witches' defeat in their tag match, they're ready to make a move for the newly announced Casualette belt. Sindel thinks she has the best chance for the belt, but Grunty has her own eyes on the prize, even though she hasn't had any singles matches since her transformation. Which witch will get her wish? Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:Tables Category:Last Man Standing Category:Tag Team Category:Steel Cage Category:Battle Royal